The Black Widow Chronicles
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Willow is bitten by a spider, and takes on a new identity.
1. Default Chapter

Chronicles: The Black Widow   
  
Title: Once Bitten Twice Shy   
  
Chapter: Prologue   
  
Rating: R   
  
Spoilers: The Gift and beyond.   
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy eventually   
  
Crossover: Spiderman/Buffy   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
Shadow Mage   
  
  
  
Note: This is Alt   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
Season One   
  
  
  
  
  
The lab was empty, the students of Sunnydale High School running from the school the minute the last   
  
bell rang. It didn't matter though, she loved school, and she loved science. The idea of discovering some   
  
new mineral or new chemical or even a new type of energy. Even as the school genius she wasn't that   
  
far a head in her studies, but she was looking forward to when she was.   
  
  
  
She double checked the latch on the aquarium holding the black widow spider safely inside, and   
  
removed her gloves. While the bite of the spider wasn't deadly, it was very painful and it not something   
  
she wanted to risk experiencing. The female spider sat close to the glass wall staring at her as she   
  
reached over for the beaker of the chemical she'd spent most of the week working on.   
  
  
  
The light blue liquid seemed to glow eerily in the dim room. She used the eye dropper to carefully drip   
  
several drops into the cage, and onto the black spider. The female ran around the cage making a painful   
  
high hissing noise, it's body shaking violently. The spider convulsed violently then flipped onto it's   
  
back.   
  
  
  
She frowned at the unmoving spider with tearful eyes. She hadn't meant to kill it, she was only trying to   
  
find a way to improve the spider's defenses. Blinking away the quantity of tears she opened the lid and   
  
reached in, gently cupping the spider in her hand.   
  
  
  
" Ouch..." She yanked her hand back and stared at the angry swollen bite on her finger. The red bite   
  
throbbed noticeably, growing bigger before her eyes. A shock of heat engulfed her body, forcing her   
  
onto   
  
her knees, gasping for breath as her lungs began to squeeze closed. Her eyes blurred with pain making it   
  
impossible to see.   
  
  
  
All her senses felt overly sensitive and over loaded. The slightest movement making the blinding pain   
  
mind numbly intense until she was on the edge of passing out. Her gums pounded against her teeth, the   
  
throbbing increasing until she felt blood flowing from her mouth, the thin sounds of her teeth hitting the   
  
floor making her over tuned ear drums sting.   
  
  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as the muscles in her body bunched and rearranged, new teeth   
  
pushing their way into her mouth. Her body collapsed onto the floor as the pain faded into a dull   
  
throbbing, leaving her laying on the school room floor in exhaustion.   
  
  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped. Everything seemed different to her. Every sense in her body   
  
was reaching out, embracing her surroundings, making them part of her. On shaky legs, she stumbled   
  
towards the door, gaining strength with every step.   
  
  
  
The dark halls were illuminated in her eyes, allowing her to see with ease. The doors out into the night   
  
flew open slamming into the brick wall, shattering the glass under her gentle push. She gulped in fear and   
  
stepped back.   
  
  
  
" Oh goddess, what's happening to me?"   
  
  
  
" You've been chosen."   
  
  
  
A young man stepped out of the shadows. " The current black widows life is growing to an end. In   
  
the next few years she will retire, and you will take her place."   
  
  
  
" I think you have the wrong person. Buffy's the one you want, not me. Yep, that's Buffy, she's the   
  
chosen one, the slayer. Fighting for the good of the world, to protect it from...."   
  
  
  
" No, you're the one." The young man stepped closer to her, " You must begin training immediately, in   
  
order to prepare you."   
  
  
  
" B-b-but I don't know anything about.....about....well about whatever it is I'm supposed to know about   
  
and don't. So how am I supposed to know how to prepare if I don't know how?"   
  
  
  
" That's my job."   
  
  
  
A muscular woman wearing a skin tight black body suit with a red spider on it's chest jumped down from   
  
the side of the building. She reached up to the black mask and peeled it off.   
  
  
  
" Oh."   
  
  
  
The gorgeous black haired woman smiled at her with worn lines of having seen too much in her day. Her   
  
Asian features were exotic and tired, making the blunt short hair cut stand out even more.   
  
  
  
" We should get started, you have much to learn before you can take my place."   
  
  
  
She numbly let the woman guide her, her mind having shut down at go.   
  
  
  
  
  
Four Years Later   
  
  
  
  
  
The battle raged around her. Glory's rage crackled around them, turning it onto Buffy as she stepped   
  
forward. She took a nervous breath from her place on the top of the tower. The hell god was fighting her   
  
way to the stairs, leaving her little time.   
  
  
  
" WILLOW!!!"   
  
  
  
She slowly walked toward Dawn, drawing a small knife from underneath the yellow plaid shirt she wore.   
  
The blade easily slide through the leather binding the teenager to the two poles. She quickly pulled the   
  
young girl into her arms, hugging her tightly.   
  
  
  
" Go down the shaft and get to Buffy."   
  
  
  
" Wh-what about you?"   
  
  
  
Willow smiled sadly, and pushed her towards the stairs. " I'll be right behind you, there's something I   
  
need to do first."   
  
  
  
Dawn looked unsure but nodded slowly, " I'll see you down there."   
  
  
  
" Be careful Dawnie."   
  
  
  
Willow watched the young girl run over to the half built shaft and crawl inside. She slammed her hands   
  
together, palm to palm. White lightening danced around her hands, building around her until a strong   
  
wind wrapped around the tower. Her blackened eyes stared at the top of the stairs waiting.   
  
  
  
The blonde god stepped onto the walkway, glaring at her angrily.   
  
  
  
" Where is she?! Where's the key?!"   
  
  
  
She closed her darkened eyes and threw her head back, the white glow becoming a growing globe that   
  
engulfed them. The power flowed through her, building until she was at the end.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where's Willow?!"   
  
  
  
Dawn spun around to the shaft with wide eyes. " She said she was behind me."   
  
  
  
Buffy ran towards the stairs as the white glow engulfed the building. There was screaming in the   
  
distance as two pairs of arms grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The deafening explosion littering   
  
the ground around them.   
  
  
  
She pushed Spike off her and got to her feet staring at the rumble around them. " Willow?"   
  
  
  
" Bloody hell what is that?"   
  
  
  
Her blue eyes looked up at the black clad woman swing away from the rumble onto the tenth story metal   
  
beam of the unfinished building. A small red spider was painted on her chest. The black form held it's   
  
right arm up and a thick string of web shot out. The figure swung out and disappeared into the shadows.   
  
  
  
She turned to the rumble where her friend had been, and walked slowly towards it. Her eyes locked onto   
  
the spider web clinging to one of the twisted platforms.   
  
  
  
" She was here."   
  
  
  
Giles stood beside her, " We don't know that...."   
  
  
  
" She was here. She could've saved her." Buffy clenched her hands in rage. " But she didn't, and she will   
  
pay for that." 


	2. Chapter One

Chronicles: The Black Widow   
  
Title: The Funeral   
  
Chapter: One   
  
Rating: R   
  
Spoilers: The Gift and beyond.   
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy eventually   
  
Crossover: Spiderman/Buffy   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
Shadow Mage   
  
  
  
Note: This is Alt   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy watched numbly as the casket containing Willow's ashes was lowered into the grave. In the five   
  
years as a slayer it had never occurred to her that any of her friends might die before her. The mortality of   
  
their lives was a reality she had ignorantly wanted to forget.   
  
  
  
She tilted her head slightly and pulled Dawn closer to her. She brought her eyes up to watch the   
  
midnight ceremony lead by Tara. The blonde witch subtlety scanned the gathered people, searching for   
  
Willow's missing parents. The scoobies and a few friends of her's from the college had been the only   
  
one's to show up.   
  
  
  
Something in the corner of her eye shifted, a shadow that seemed out of place among the grave's. She   
  
turned to the mausoleum, and growled softly. The Black Widow, as Giles referred to her, was squatted on   
  
the roof, watching them.   
  
  
  
Her sister held onto her arm, " Buffy, please, not now."   
  
  
  
She didn't care. How dare that murdering bitch show up here? How dare she violate her best friends   
  
funeral? How dare she live? She found herself running towards her, speeding up as she shot web out of   
  
her wrist and swung off.   
  
  
  
She kept her eyes locked onto the figure swinging through the air faster than any vampire, almost faster   
  
than her. Her anger drove her on, block after block, she raced after her. Determined to draw the demon's   
  
blood for her friends death.   
  
  
  
The black clad woman swung high over another cemetery, cutting the almost invisible webbing and   
  
flipping down onto a tombstones in a perfect squat. The Black Widow stared at her, waiting for her next   
  
move. She dived at the figure. The Widow flipped backwards before Buffy could hit her, and fell into an   
  
easy fighting stance as she pulled herself off the ground.   
  
  
  
" I'm going to kill you for what you did to Willow."   
  
  
  
She blindly charged again, jumping in the air in a round house kick. The widow threw her hands up in an   
  
x catching her leg in them, twisting hard, sending her into a tight spiral to the ground. She leaped back to   
  
her feet, noticing Giles and the others approaching, and punched.   
  
  
  
The widow swatted her hand to the side, making no move to attack her. Anger turned to cold murdering   
  
rage, and suddenly there was no more control. She kicked to the side, swinging her other leg around as   
  
the widow blocked it. Her left leg soared towards the widows face.   
  
  
  
The widow ducked easily, falling into a leg sweep. She flipped backwards, and came back kicking at the   
  
squatting figure. The widow rolled backwards to her feet, and kicked her hard in the stomach. She   
  
punched for the face again, ignoring the pain. Her fist stopped as it collided with the black gloved hand,   
  
when she tried to pull away, she found she couldn't.   
  
  
  
She punched out with her other hand, and the widows other hand came up and caught it. She bared her   
  
teeth and yanked harder and harder trying to get lose.   
  
  
  
" I didn't kill your friend."   
  
  
  
" Then why were you there?! What were you doing on the tower?!" She yelled and kicked the widow in   
  
the stomach. She charged forward again as the widow flew towards a tree, pausing in surprise when the   
  
widow pulled herself into a ball and used her feet to push off of the tree and into a flip over her head.   
  
  
  
The widow landed in a kneel on a tombstone, " To stop Glory."   
  
  
  
" LIAR!!" She kicked the widow in the head, standing over the fallen figure. " You would've saved   
  
Willow. You could've saved her and you didn't."   
  
  
  
" I tried. I couldn't get to her. She was trapped in a white glow."   
  
  
  
Buffy smiled darkly at the widow as she stood up, her hands at her side. She reached behind her and   
  
with drew a stake. " I don't want to hear anymore of your lies...."   
  
  
  
The widow lifted her arms up, leaving herself wide open. " Then do what you must." She rasped quietly.   
  
  
  
She lifted her arm, and stopped as a hand closed lightly over her wrist. She looked over into Tara's wide   
  
eyes. " Wh...?"   
  
  
  
Tara thrust an envelope into her hand, " Willow left this on our bed before the fight."   
  
  
  
Buffy pulled the letter out, quickly scanning it, then went back and slowly read. " Please forgive me for   
  
what I'm about to do, but there isn't any other choice left. It's the only way to stop Glory for good. The   
  
spell should kill her, but if it doesn't, I've left my research with Tara."   
  
  
  
Buffy swallowed back her tears, crumpling to the ground. She leaned into Tara's arm's as the wiccan   
  
spoke softly. " Even if the black widow had gotten to her, Willow wouldn't have survived the spell."   
  
  
  
" No. Willow wouldn't..."   
  
  
  
" Yeah, she would. If she thought she needed to save us." Xander whispered.   
  
  
  
Buffy let Dawn help her to her feet, and she stared at the black widow. " Stay out of my way."   
  
  
  
She could walk away from this, knowing that Willow would've died anyway, that the hacker knew she'd   
  
die when she went up to face the hell god. But she could never forgive the woman for not trying to save   
  
her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stepped into the shadows of the tree's and peeled the mask from her face. Tears streamed down her   
  
cheeks, while she slide down the tree to the ground, rocking herself in grief. Warm arms pulled her   
  
against a athletic body, and she curled up in her mentor's lap, holding on with a death grip.   
  
  
  
" That was a risky move out there, kid."   
  
  
  
Willow sniffed pitifully, " I *hiccup* had to gain her *hiccup* trust."   
  
  
  
" Hmm, well she won't kill you now. Just try and beat you up."   
  
  
  
Willow stood back up, and pulled the mask back over her head, tucking her blood red and white   
  
streaked hair into it. " I should get back to patrolling."   
  
  
  
" Be careful, I've heard rumors about Jekyll being in town."   
  
  
  
" I guess I should swing by the warehouse then." Willow held her left hand up and triggered her wrist   
  
muscle, sending a long thin invisible web shooting out. She began to retract the web until she was high   
  
enough up to go into a swinging motion.   
  
  
  
Left arm, trigger, swing. Right arm, trigger, swing. She feel into the easy rhythm, quickly making it to the   
  
outskirts of town. She let go of the string of web, and latched onto the side of the warehouse, skittering   
  
down it's side to look into one of the windows.   
  
  
  
The lights blazed inside the warehouse, giving her a spider's eye view of the crate's scattered against   
  
the walls. A couple of them were in the middle surrounded by well dressed thugs, and a man that   
  
resembled Dorian Grey. One of the thugs, a large shaggy haired man, reached into the box and picked up   
  
a machine gun.   
  
  
  
She scampered back up the side, climbing up onto the roof. The old building creaked under her weight,   
  
as she walked over to the trap door. She grabbed hold of the rotted handle and ripped the door off. She   
  
bent over into the square opening, quickly crawling over the ceiling.   
  
  
  
The wide loading door shuttered open and a tall wide muscular woman entered. The cold coal eyes   
  
scanned the ware house, setting off her spidey sense as the eyes got closer to where she was. She let go   
  
of the roof leaping over to the wall, then leaping again to the floor behind some crates. Flattening her   
  
body to the floor, until her warning sense backed off.   
  
  
  
Cautiously, she peaked through a slit between two piles off boxes, making sure they hadn't spotted her.   
  
The thugs seemed to be waiting for something to happen between Godzilla and Jekyll. She began to   
  
slowly scan the boxes around her with a sinking stomach, everything was marked with some kind of label   
  
indicating different types of weapons.   
  
  
  
She grabbed a nearby box, and yanked the lid off the crate, staring at the carefully padded and packed   
  
grenades. With precise hands, she lifted two of them out. The deadly weapons lit a burning fear inside   
  
her heart, the idea that anybody could use weapons like this, much less in Sunnydale.   
  
  
  
She tucked one of the grenades into the spare pocket of her black belt, and set the timer on the second   
  
one to twenty seconds. She moved the box back into place, and slowly, slide through the slit in between   
  
the piles. As the shaggy thug burst into a fit of rage focused on Godzilla, she sprinted across the floor   
  
and flipping over the crates as they started to calm the thug down. She scanned the crates, and grabbed   
  
the one that was labels grenades.   
  
  
  
Ripping of the lid, she pulled out the other grenade, and turned it to ten seconds.   
  
  
  
" HEY!!"   
  
  
  
' Whoops, busted. ' Willow tossed the grenade into the box, and leaped onto the wall. The click of a   
  
machine gun, made her move faster leaping onto the ceiling and racing across it to the trap door. She felt   
  
the wind of bullets barely missing her body, and slithered onto the roof at a dead run.   
  
  
  
Her legs pumped as she leaped off the roof in a swan dive, the blast of the exploding building sending   
  
her reeling through the air. She held out her arm, and fired off some web, falling into a long swing. She   
  
flipped up into a somersault and landed onto another warehouse.   
  
  
  
The adrenalin rush that had kept her going, began to wear off, alerting her that it was time to get out of   
  
there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy slammed the newspaper onto the table. " I told you she was trouble. You should've let me kill her   
  
while I had the chance. Now, she's killed a dozen men with that stunt of her's at the warehouse."   
  
  
  
Giles glanced at her over his new glasses and sighed. " One they were demons not humans, secondly   
  
that warehouse was filled with illegal weapons, that had been smuggled into the country. The FBI had   
  
been trying to find the Jekyll for a while now."   
  
  
  
" How come you dislike her so much, anyway?"   
  
  
  
Buffy glared at Xander, " I just don't. There's something about her that's familiar, and if I have to demask   
  
her to find out what it is, I will find out."   
  
  
  
" Spiders and slayers batman...." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chronicles: The Black Widow   
  
Title: Bad Blood   
  
Chapter: Two   
  
Rating: R   
  
Spoilers: The Gift and beyond.   
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy eventually   
  
Crossover: Spiderman/Buffy   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
Shadow Mage   
  
  
  
Note: This is Alt   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night seemed to grow longer for her. It had only been a week since Willow had died, but it felt like   
  
an eternity. She reached over and brushed the stray leaves from the marble headstone, gently tracing her   
  
friends name. She hadn't allowed herself to grieve yet, she just couldn't let herself go, it would make it   
  
seem more real. So she hung onto the anger and guilt, hoping that there would be another one of those   
  
hell mouth miracles that were always taking the scoobies by storm.   
  
  
  
" If you're going to come out then hurry up, I'm busy." She twirled Mr. Pointy in her hand, and glanced   
  
over to the tall figure in the shadows. She let her arm go slack, returning her eyes to the tomb stone.   
  
" Checking on me?"   
  
  
  
" I wanted to say good bye." Angel stepped out of the shadows, and placed a rose on Willow's grave.   
  
" She was always thinking of others."   
  
  
  
" And look what it got her." She ignored the dark eyes searching her, and rested her hand on the wet   
  
cold earth her friend was buried under.   
  
  
  
" It wasn't your fault."   
  
  
  
She snorted angrily, " Isn't it? If it wasn't for me she never would've dated a werewolf, or fought   
  
vampires, or..."   
  
  
  
" Or learn to survive in a town that lives on a portal to hell, or to learn about being out late at night, or   
  
help with research and to hack into sights that you couldn't have gone into battle without, or learn to   
  
control her growing magical power, or stop Glory for good." Angel sighed and sat next to her. " When   
  
she decided to help you, it was because it was her choice to make, and no matter what you did she   
  
would've still made that choice. Even knowing what her future would be like."   
  
  
  
" She didn't have to do it. She stopped the ceremony before Dawn was bleed." Buffy glared at the   
  
tombstone.   
  
  
  
" And what would happen afterwards? Glory would still be here, and out to destroy the world."   
  
  
  
" We would've found another way to stop her, we always find another way."   
  
  
  
Angel reached over and took her hand, " Willow wasn't known for going into something half prepared.   
  
I'm sure that if there had been another way she wouldn't have performed that spell."   
  
  
  
Buffy hated him. Why did he have to make so much sense? No. She didn't care. Willow still had no right   
  
to do this. She was going to kill her friend when she came back.   
  
  
  
" She's dead."   
  
  
  
Buffy glared over at him, " So? I've died once myself. You were sent to hell, and came back." She turned   
  
back to the grave, " She's Willow, she'll find a way back. I know she will."   
  
  
  
" And if she doesn't?"   
  
  
  
" She will." Buffy stood up and turned, staring up at a nearby tree. She spotted the black costumed   
  
woman in the blanket of darkness.   
  
  
  
" Friend of yours?"   
  
  
  
" She calls herself the Black Widow." Buffy glanced over at him, " Funny thing is, she didn't appear   
  
until the night Willow was killed."   
  
  
  
" Oh." Angel narrowed his eyes, watching closely as the Black Widow swung off. " I should be going."   
  
  
  
Buffy sighed, " Are you...?"   
  
  
  
She trailed off as she noticed he'd disappeared. " I hate it when he does that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She twitched her wrist muscle, severing the web, and landed on the soft ground of the cemetery. The   
  
backlash of adrenaline was flowing through her body, pushing her to find someone to take all her   
  
frustration out on.   
  
  
  
She held her breath, listening to the noise around her. Crickets, an owl, the quiet whisper of insects in   
  
the ground, distant cars, leaves crinkling under someone's feet. She spun in a round house kick, knocking   
  
the large vampire in the face. His enormous form fell back, and began to rub his cheek.   
  
  
  
" I never thought I'd see the day that little Willow would kick me."   
  
  
  
" OhmygoddessAngelI'msorry." She froze and cleared her throat, going back to the deeper rasp. " I   
  
mean, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."   
  
  
  
Angel crossed his arms, broodening down at her. " Drop the act, I know it's you."   
  
  
  
" Spike's tit's, do you know what Onyx will do to me? Do you? Goddess, couldn't you have at least   
  
pretended you didn't know who I was?"   
  
  
  
" I think we should go see this Onyx."   
  
  
  
Willow rolled her head back in a deep sigh. What else could possibly go wrong tonight?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy slammed the stake home, and stood back, the fight having added to her agitation.   
  
  
  
" Damn it. What the hell did I ever do to deserve all this?"   
  
  
  
" Good question."   
  
  
  
She spun around and screamed as a long elephant probe punched her into her stomach. An electrical   
  
shock running through her tense body, until she retreated into her mind. ' Help.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stayed back into the far corner of the room as Onyx and Angel seemed to circle each other. It   
  
reminded her of two lions sizing up there competition for the lioness. She ducked back into the shadows,   
  
when she saw the dark glint in Angel's eyes, so much like Angelus.   
  
  
  
" Willow is coming with me."   
  
  
  
Onyx let out a humorless laugh, " The hell she is. There are rules, and as her guide I'm required to   
  
enforce those rules."   
  
  
  
" How long do you think she'll last following those rules?"   
  
  
  
" Long enough. Now leave, before I decide to kill you."   
  
  
  
Angel cocked his eyebrow and sat in the nearby leather chair, " The council has rules too."   
  
  
  
" I know all about their rules, and as I recall the current slayer has some trouble following them."   
  
  
  
" And she's the longest living slayer in the history of the council." Angel leaned forward and eyed her   
  
darkly. " But she won't be for long. Willow's apparent death is tearing her apart."   
  
  
  
" That's not my problem."   
  
  
  
" No? I know all about the Widow's history, and the council considers the Widow's demons. If a new   
  
slayer is called, one that believes in the council, then it will be her job to slay Willow."   
  
  
  
" Willow can handle herself."   
  
  
  
" I know she can, but how long will she be able to do her job and hold off a determined slayer?"   
  
  
  
Onyx fell quiet, and sat on the sofa. " The rules are there for a reason. If the council were to identify her,   
  
then they would try to kill her."   
  
  
  
" That isn't a problem. Giles and Buffy aren't with the council anymore, and won't betray her   
  
confidence."   
  
  
  
Onyx looked over to where she was hiding in the shadows. " What's your opinion?"   
  
  
  
" Angel's right."   
  
  
  
Onyx sighed, bowing her head in surrender. " I suppose you won't need me anymore, either."   
  
  
  
She felt her heart break at the sight of the older woman, and crossed the room, to her. " No. I'll always   
  
need you. I'm only a novice, and I still have so much to learn."   
  
  
  
" The watcher could help you with that."   
  
  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around Onyx, " Maybe, but you're the closest thing I've had to a real mother."   
  
  
  
She relaxed as the elder woman returned the embrace. She sniffed back the tears that were threatening to   
  
ruin her bad image, and rocked back. " Let's go tell them. I can't wait to see Xander's face."   
  
  
  
The image of her best friend reacting to her super powers made her giggle. They'd spent a lot of their   
  
childhood talking about what super heroes they wanted to be, and what powers were the coolest. She   
  
hopped up off the sofa, planning how she was going to surprise them. Maybe she could ambush them in   
  
full costume and then rip her mask off. Or..or maybe she could....   
  
  
  
" We've got a problem."   
  
  
  
She glanced up at Onyx, just now noticing the cell phone in her hand. " What?"   
  
  
  
" It seems that Jekyll has the slayer."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy cracked her eye open, taking in the seedy house. She strained against the ropes around her   
  
wrists, and popped them easily. She grimaced at the bruises on her wrists, and rubbed them, standing   
  
up to look around.   
  
  
  
" They have no sense of taste." She muttered clicking the dust covered brown curtains.   
  
  
  
" Ah, I see that you're awake." A soft click behind her, cautioned her against trying to fight. " Oh, and I   
  
wouldn't bother trying to escape. You may be the slayer, but even slayers are susceptible to bullets."   
  
  
  
" What do you want with me?"   
  
  
  
" Oh my dear, I don't want you. I'm only using you as bait."   
  
  
  
She snorted softly, " Look, if you think I'll let you hurt my friends..."   
  
  
  
" Oh I'm not interested in the scoobies as you call them. I'm after the dear widow."   
  
  
  
She stared at the dark gray skinned male in front of her confused. " I don't understand. Why use me as   
  
bait?"   
  
  
  
" Why it's very simple, my sweet. The Black Widow, has taken quite an interest in you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Willow!" Onyx hissed at her.   
  
  
  
She kicked the door open, not caring about being sneaky or sly. He touched her slayer, and no one,   
  
messed with her slayer and got away with it. There was blood to be paid with, and that blood was his.   
  
Her eyes scanned the exterior room, and ran towards the basement, figuring that's were a rat would hang   
  
out.   
  
  
  
Again, she kicked the door, the wood splintering into pieces, covering the stairs. She slowly walked   
  
down the stairs, ignoring the senses going off in her. There was no sneaking around, no magic, just them.   
  
It would end now.   
  
  
  
" So you decided to show."   
  
  
  
Willow stepped off the stairs, facing Jekyll's deformed face. Her hands clenched tightly, eyes blackened   
  
in anger. No one, touched her Buffy. She barely noticed the gun in his hand, as she dived into him. Her   
  
body moved against his, slamming her fist over and over into his head.   
  
  
  
The heavy throbbing of blood pounded into her ears, muffling the screams, the blast of a loud bang, a   
  
voice whimpering in pain. As he fell back, unconscious, blood streaming down his face. She cringed at   
  
the burning in her chest, and tried to stand.   
  
  
  
Her breath came harder and she reached up, ripping the mask from her face. Her hands coming down   
  
onto the paved floor, keeping her from falling face first into it. Her vision blurred, leaving her on the floor   
  
staring up at a blur of blonde.   
  
  
  
A warm hand engulfed hers, the smell of dirt, grass, and baby powder drifting to her nose. As the world   
  
began to fade only one thought on her mind. " Buffy....." 


End file.
